Timeline
The following is a list of dates summarizing some of the major events in Last of The Walking Dead. Each set of dates is divided by arcs, found below: Memories 2011 * January 4 - Joel celebrates his birthday with his daughter, Sarah. * January 5 - The Cordyceps Outbreak comes to a head, forcing Joel, Sarah, and his brother Tommy to flee their home. Sarah is shot and killed by a soldier. * January 12 - Lee and his wife flee the city of Macon and settle in a F.E.D.R.A. Quarantine Zone in Atlanta. * February 15 '''- Anna gives birth and names her daughter Ellie. * '''February 22 - Lee is offered a job as a professor by the co-runners of the government safe-zone. * May 10 '- Ed and Diana, expecting a baby girl, decide to leave the Atlanta facility in the dead of the night, hoping to start a life for their daughter elsewhere. * '''July 8 '- Ed finishes building a small shack in the outskirts of Atlanta, somewhere with enough soil to make a farm. * 'July 30 '- Diana gives birth and names her daughter Clementine. 2013 * 'September 12 '- Marlene leaves two-year-old Ellie in an orphanage in Boston after she joins the new-fledged organization, the Fireflies. 2016 * '''May 25 - Clementine forgets to close the gate to Snow White's pen. She later finds two infected eating the goat alive. 2019 * July 30th - Ed gives Clementine his baseball hat as a birthday gift. 2020 * March 1 '''- Lee murders a high-ranking militant found sleeping with his wife. He is trialed, arrested, and sentenced to execution. * '''March 11 - F.E.D.R.A. forces find a location in the outskirts of Atlanta housed by presumably infected individuals. They raid the farm and kill Ed and Diana. Clementine escapes moments before at her mother's request, hiding in a treehouse by the lake. * March 15 - While being transported to a firing squad, the rebel group, Fireflies, sieges the Atlanta settlement, giving Lee a chance to escape during the crossfire. He finds himself in the only residence outside the ravaged quarantine zone, only to learn that its residents were but corpses. He finds a lonely, hungry Clementine hidden down the path leading to a lake, and promises to take care of her. * March 16 '''- Lee and Clementine hitchhike with a man traveling with his wife and son in a truck. They learn their names are Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck, and that they're also survivors of a crumbling quarantine zone in Memphis. * '''March 18 - Their truck runs out of gas near Macon. Lee, Clementine and Kenny's family run into a group of government refugees hiding out in a pharmacy, and decide to join with them. Infected eventually overrun the pharmacy, forcing them to move to a motel within walking distance. * June 20 - The growing group has an encounter with a family of cannibals. They also see the first signs of F.E.D.R.A. activity within the area. * July 25 '- F.E.D.R.A. soldiers ambush Ben during a scavenging run, forcing him to divulge his group's location in exchange for their lives. * '''July 29 '- Travelier's Motel is raided by soldiers. Duck is bitten during the shootout. Lilly murders Carley in cold blood, suspecting she had been the source. Lee exiles her from the group and leaves Lilly on the side of the road. * 'July 30 '- Clementine's ninth birthday. The group finds a working train blocking the road, where a man named Chuck lived. They manage to get it moving. Duck succumbs to the infection, and knowing he'll have to be put down, Katjaa shoots herself. * '''July 31 - Clementine is taught how to fire a gun and to keep her hair short, at Chuck's suggestion. The group meets Omid and Christa, who tag along for their journey to Savannah. * August 1 - The group reaches the city. Chuck is killed trying to save Clementine. The rest take shelter in a mansion while figuring out a plan. * August 2 - They learn that Crawford is overrun with infected, but that it might have spare parts for a boat. * August 4 - The group enacts a plan to sneak into Crawford, and they do so with success. * August 5 '''- After rescuing Clementine from The Stranger, only Lee and Clementine make it out alive, escaping a Savannah drowned by gunfire and hordes of infected on foot. North Carolina 2022 * '''December 5 - Clementine and Lee are separated by a small group of scavengers looking to steal from them. * December 6''' - Clementine is bitten by a feral dog, and is saved by Luke and Pete. She learns that they're refugees from a quarantine zone in Ohio, but not before being locked in a shed and being forced to earn her trust. * 'December '- Clementine joins the Cabin Group as they head north, looking to escape FEDRA's influence. They run into a ski resort on the way, where Clementine is finally reunited with Lee. * '''March 2 - Alvin Junior is born. * March '''- The Cabin Group is slowly wiped out, until, once again, only Lee and Clementine remain. Boston 2025 * '''January 6 - Ellie meets Riley after transferring to another military preparatory school in Boston. They sneak out, running into a group of Fireflies, where Ellie reunites with Marlene. * March 2 '''- After disappearing for nearing six weeks, Riley returns to the orphanage to sneak Ellie out and take her to the mall they hung out in back when they first met. While there, they both get bit, and only Ellie survives, finding out she's immune. * '''March 3 - Ellie approaches Marlene about being bit, who takes her in to help deliver a cure. * March 6 '- Joel and Tess confront Robert, who made a deal with the Fireflies with their guns. Marlene recruits Joel and Tess to smuggle something out of the city, which turns out to be a girl named Ellie. Joel takes her back to a hideout, where they wait for Tess to return from taking stock of their guns with Marlene. * '''March 7 '- Joel, Tess, and Ellie sneak out of Boston, only to get confronted by a pair of soldiers outside the walls, who scan Ellie, revealing that she's infected. Escaping from the soldiers, they head for the Capitol Building in Boston to deliver her to the Fireflies, who turn out to be dead. Tess, having gotten bit on the way, buys Joel and Ellie time to escape after more soldiers show up at the Capitol Building, getting gunned down in the process. After escaping, Joel leads Ellie to a town outside Boston, where Bill lives, and begrudgingly helps them get a car, using a battery from a military vehicle left in town. The two leave for Jackson in the truck. Pittsburgh 2025 * 'March 11 - '''Joel and Ellie arrive by car. Lee and Clementine arrive on foot. Both parties meet. ''(Ye Who Enter Here, Part I & Part II) * 'March 12 - '''Joel, Ellie, Lee and Clementine make it past the Savior checkpoint at the bridge. ''(Cornered) Waking up on the beach after Joel and Ellie jumped off the bridge, they are reunited with Lee after he'd left them to die. (Beached) They travel through the sewers. (Trapped) They're separated, leaving Ellie and Clementine to fend for themselves. (Lost) They stop at a house after stealing some bird eggs, and Ellie eventually is forced to reveal to Clementine that she is immune. (Refuge) ''Later that night, they are reunited with Joel and Ellie, who had decided to search the house. ''(The Lie) * 'March 13 - '''Joel, Ellie, Lee and Clementine arrive at the radio tower. They find a van and use it to travel north. ''(Saving Grace) Jackson 2025 * 'March 21 '- Joel, Ellie, Lee and Clementine arrive in Plattsburg, Missouri. (Pit Stop) * 'July 27 '-''' 'Joel, Ellie, Lee and Clementine make the rest of the way on foot and reach Tommy's Dam. ''(Reunion, Part I & Part II) They're welcomed to the community. (Jackson) The younger children gather around a campfire and get into a fight. (Campfire) * 'July 28 '-''' 'The children are sent to Tommy's office. Ellie is analyzed by the local doctor. ''(Punishment) * 'July 30 '- Clementine's birthday. Ellie convinces Carl to talk to Tommy about the location of the Fireflies. Joel tries to leave Ellie in Lee's care, only for her to overhear. Ellie runs away. (Make A Wish) Joel, Lee and Clementine follow and catch up to her. They travel to the University of Eastern Colorado after Andrea gives them directions. (Afraid) * 'August 3 '- Dwight comes across Carl and Lydia, killing Brooks and joining the Jackson Community. (Trust) University 2025 * 'October 30 '-''' 'The group reaches the university. Ellie and Clementine promise that they'd never leave each other while Joel and Lee try to find a way forward. ''(Promise) ''They find a message indicating that the Fireflies moved to St. Mary's Hospital. They're attacked by bandits. Joel is critically injured and Lee is captured and presumed dead. ''(Gone) Clementine and Ellie find shelter in a mall, leaving the former to stitch up Joel's wound in hopes of saving him. (Alone) * 'October 31 '-''' 'Ellie and Clem take Joel to an abandoned ranger station, where they spend the night. ''(Alone) Winter 2025 * 'November 6 '-''' 'While hunting a deer, the two girls encounter the group of bandits from the university, who reveal that Lee is still alive. They're both captured by Henry Simmons. ''(Prey) Joel finally regains consciousness and searches for them. The four reunite after Lee and Clementine are tortured, and Ellie is forced to kill Henry. (Captive) * 'November 7 '-''' 'The group takes shelter from a snowstorm inside a cabin in the woods. Lee decides to go back to Jackson, while Joel and Ellie travel to the hospital in search of the Fireflies. ''(Goodbye) * 'November 16 '-''' 'Lee and Clementine find an abandoned muscle car in a highway in Denver, Colorado. Lee teaches her how to drive along the way. ''(Adjustment) * 'November 18 '- Lee and Clementine reach Jackson by car. They're greeted by Andrea and welcomed back into the community. (Adjustment) * 'December 20 '-''' 'Clementine meets Jenny, a young girl who asks for help fixing machines in her garage. Clem's invited to have dinner at Jenny's home as a thank you gesture, and they form a quick friendship after the fact. ''(Swear To Me) Return to Jackson 2026 * 'January 10 '-''' 'Jenny throws a small party at her house, which Clementine attends. ''(Swear To Me) * '? '- Clementine and the rest of her class are sent on a training exercise outside the walls. Due to an accident, the children are scattered and Clementine spends the night with Lydia atop a watchtower. They have a bad run-in with the Negan, and are later found by Lee, Andrea and Dwight. (Savior) * '? '- Clementine tells Lee how she feels, and how to go about it. (Savior) * 'April 28 '- Joel and Ellie reach Salt Lake City, and finally, the hospital. Confronted with the choice of letting Ellie die for the chance of a cure, Joel murders Marlene and escapes with an unconscious Ellie. He later explains to Ellie that the Fireflies had found other immune people, and that they were unable to extract a cure. (Can't Be For Nothing) Spring 2026 * '''April 29 - Joel swears to Ellie that everything he said about the Fireflies is true. Joel and Ellie return to Jackson. (Home) * A'pril 30' - Lydia shoots Dwight in the head. Ellie and Clementine have their first kiss. (Trails) * 'May 2 '- Lydia, Carl, Ellie, and Clementine work at the dam. Later, they are taken by Tommy and Andrea for questioning about Dwight's death. (Nothing But Outsiders) Saviors 2026 * 'June 11 '- A conflict arises between the Saviors and the Seraphites near the Wyoming/Idaho border. (Prologue - Book 2) * ' June 20 '-''' 'Clementine and Ellie hang out. Lydia talks to Carl. Tommy, Joel, and Lee go on a scouting run. ''(Chapter 2 - Book 2)